


(Original Work One-Shot) Nightmare-Hell

by FallenWolf22



Series: Background Information, and One-Shots [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenWolf22/pseuds/FallenWolf22
Summary: Dark, and graphic. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!





	(Original Work One-Shot) Nightmare-Hell

Scarlett Age: 15

 

Sound, of screams echoed off of a empty walls, muffled sounds coming from one room, and yells. 

“Tell me, what I want KNOW!”

“I don't know what your talking about!” The sounds of a breaking bone were heard after that, before a scream followed.

“You know, I don't like liars!” 

“I’m not lying! Please, I have a family!”

“No, you don't. I've watched you for awhile you have no family or even friends for that matter.” 

“Your the- your the thing that's been watching me, I knew it. I was right!” The male voice said, a breathless laugh left the man.

“Correct, and since you won't talk your of no use to me any more! I’m your worst nightmare!” A female voice said, before a sound a slice and the sound of a gurgle was heard.


End file.
